


Waves

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un train.<br/>Un inconnu.<br/>Si j'osais ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle pornographique.  
> Ou érotique.  
> Tigrou.  
> Coquelicots.

 

[Waves - Mr Probz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0a5WyAjL1MM)

 

          Je le croise dans le train. Je rentre d'un énième week-end avec Samuel, ou l'on a fait l'amour et la guerre, la guerre parce qu'on ne supporte plus d'être éloigné et de ne plus pouvoir autant faire l'amour. On s'est quitté à la porte du train, à s'embrasser comme des perdus en s'interdisant de dire je t'aime, parce que c'est fini, avec Samuel c'est toujours fini, ça reprend généralement quelque jours plus tard, au téléphone, _je suis fou de toi, montre-moi ton corps, viens vivre à Paris, j'ai tellement besoin de toi._

Il passe devant nous sans nous voir, mais il me heurte et dans le bref instant où il s'excuse, je croise son regard. Fuyant. Épuisé. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, une dureté métallique dans les yeux. L'envie d'être ailleurs. Le train va partir, Samuel glisse la main sous la ceinture de mon jean, contre mes fesses, il m'appuie contre lui très fort, je m'imprègne du goût sur sa langue avant que l'on ne me l'arrache. Ça me fait mal et ça me soulage à la fois. Quand je rejoins ma place à l'étage, je le vois lui. Il porte un costume. La chemise blanche est froissée, sa cravate pend sur le côté comme si elle avait été desserrée rageusement. Ses cheveux d'un brun fauve, couleur de châtaigne, se dressent en épi encollés de gel. Et il est allongé sur ma place et la sienne.

 Le train est bondé et lui calé sur les deux places, ravi de sa chance, de pouvoir s'allonger, dormir. Il a l'air bien, j'ai honte, j'hésite à me blottir sur la place du couloir, à le laisser tranquille. Mais elle est prise aussi, de toute façon. Alors je me tends au-dessus de lui dans le carré, je viens effleurer son bras. Il ne réagit pas. Je serre légèrement, il se redresse d'un coup. 

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Groggy de sommeil, il a l'air d'un môme. Je désigne mon siège, il fait la gueule en silence et me laisse la place. Je sens ses genoux contre l'arrière des miens tandis que je me faufile contre la vitre. Il a une moue boudeuse enfantine, grogne et s'avachit sur son siège. En face de nous dans le carré, il y a une mère et sa fille qui joue à un de ces jeux de société de voyage. Pas moyen pour lui de poser sa tête sur la tablette. Éloigné de moi, la tête appuyée dans sa main, le coude ferme sur l'accoudoir, il grogne et s'installe en écartant les jambes. Son pantalon de costume est serré, sa ceinture a une boucle brillante. Il jette un œil à son reflet dans la vitre et son regard croise le mien. 

En une fraction de seconde, je le vois me prendre, me posséder et me jeter, simplement dans le reflet métallique de ses pupilles. Quand il détourne la tête et ferme les yeux, les miens s'agrippent à sa ceinture.  Sans que ça ne s'explique,  tenant à peu de choses, brusquement j'ai très envie de lui.

J'étais dans le lit de Samuel il n'y a pas deux heures pourtant. Sa tête sur mon ventre, laissant des baisers humides, allant et venant, me prenant dans sa bouche un moment, les yeux clos et les joues creuses, puis papillonnants, sa langue disparaissant plus bas et après, ses dents à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ses doigts sur mon aine, son regard. Samuel agrippé à moi dans l'entrée, _reste, reste encore un peu, on a le temps, faisons l'amour encore une fois_ , comme si on n’avait pas passé tout le week-end à ne faire que ça, à s'embrasser et s'entrecroiser, au cinéma à se tripoter, à rire et à se haïr dès que la sueur refroidissait. 

Mais notre passion, on la met dans les mots durs qu'on se lance à la tête. On fait l'amour, on est heureux, on se dispute, on est passionnés. Et je l'aime, Samuel, avec lui j'ai envie de me blottir et d'allumer les lumières, quand on fait l'amour je veux voir ma main autour de sa queue, je veux voir le rose pâle au bout qui semble luire avant de disparaître dans ma bouche, je veux voir les poils noirs sur son ventre qui deviennent collants et humide quand il jouit dans mes doigts écartés. Avec Samuel j'aime regarder quand il prend son pied au point de me foutre du mien, je veux juste qu'il soit bien et qu'il soit fou de moi. 

A Samuel je ne peux pas dire que j'ai envie d'être chose. Samuel et son amour qui peut me maintenir caché sous la couette un week-end entier à repousser le moment de jouir, ce Samuel-là qui est le mien, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. A quel point je voudrais qu'on me baise et qu'on me jette comme le regard de mon voisin l'a fait.  À quel point je voudrais attiser des désirs incompréhensibles, au point qu'un inconnu me serre dans les toilettes du train et me baise contre la paroi de plastique, avec des mains très dures sur mes hanches, sans caresses ni baiser, sans vouloir mon prénom.  Samuel ne pourrait pas comprendre, et moi je n'oserais jamais. 

Depuis dix minutes, les yeux fixés sur mon voisin endormi, je rêve à tout ce que je pourrais avoir,

Si j'osais.

J'ai envie de le toucher. Je suis épuisé moi aussi, j'ai passé le week-end à me croire en apesanteur. J'ai des courbatures jusque dans l'âme, je m'abîme à toujours revenir vers quelqu'un que j'ai aimé et que mon corps trop habitué refuse de quitter pour de bon. J'ai envie de toucher l'homme à côté de moi, qui cherche le sommeil, se tourne et se retourne, consulte son portable, soupire et parfois me regarde. J'ai envie de tirer la tablette et discrètement, redressant l'accoudoir, de glisser ma main dans la ceinture de son pantalon de costume. J'ai envie de sentir ses poils sous mes doigts, sentir comment il est fait. Que dans un demi-sommeil, il m'accepte comme un rêve. Sa tête partirait en arrière, il viendrait vite entre mes doigts, son regard se nimbant de sommeil, flou, grognant le long de cet orgasme si profond, tentaculaire. Renversé sur son siège, sans un mot à mon égard, il pourrait s'endormir, après. Et moi, portant mes doigts à mon visage, je respirerais son odeur, poisseuse et musquée, elle me secouerait tant elle serait différente de celle de Samuel, plus rude et viril. 

Il ne dirait rien en sortant du train dès le premier arrêt. Il m'abandonnerait et je devrais me résigner à poursuivre son odeur d'homme ailleurs, sur d'autres corps, qui me posséderaient comme lui aurait pu le faire, comme je rêve qu'il le fasse.  Mais son téléphone sonne, il se redresse, à nouveau tiré du sommeil. Il cligne des yeux, réponds et retire son écharpe.  Son parfum fonce sur moi à ce mouvement.  Il ne sent pas l'homme, le stupre et la sueur. Il sent le café et la vanille. 

C'est tellement doux, cette odeur, ça édulcore mes envies, les repousses ou les mélange entre elle, je ne sais plus bien. Il me sourit, un peu timide, tout en parlant très bas, gêné. Il n'a pas envie d'avoir cette conversation devant moi, ou devant quiconque, mon son corps a épousé la forme du siège et il ne veut plus bouger. 

\- Je suis dans le train. Ça c'est très bien passé. Non, je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense qu'ils vont me proposer un poste. 

Il tripote sa cravate, puis glissant ses doigts dessous, sur sa nuque, il la défait complètement et la retire. Il y a de la douceur dans ses gestes, mais quand il tient sa cravate entre ses doigts et la lisse du pouce, c'est basique mais ça marche. Je l'imagine autour de mes poignets, aux barreaux d'un lit. Ma peau me démange d'une brûlure imaginaire, qu'est-ce que j'ai à vouloir des choses comme ça ? 

 Il raccroche vite, laisse sa cravate sur la tablette et me jette un autre regard d'excuse. Excessivement poli. A donner envie de le tordre. De le choquer. _Est ce qu'on peut te choquer ? Ou est-ce que tu es toujours maître de toi même ?_ Et si j'osais ?Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. 

Avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, je dis trop bas :

\- Félicitations pour votre poste

C'est tellement idiot, incongru et éloigne de ce que je voudrais lui dire que l'on rougit tous les deux. 

Mes désirs ne s'alignent pas avec mes capacités.

\- Merci.

On détourne la tête, mais la mienne revient vite. Il dort, il essaye. Il a de belles mains, des avant-bras puissants. Il ressemble au prince de la Belle et la Bête. Jeune encore, mais bien bâti, charpenté, délié, avec des cuisses larges et dures, une chemise tendue, des dents larges mordant ses lèvres charnues. Il a quelque chose d’un arbre, solide et ancré dans la terre, mais encore vert, débordant de sève luxuriante. Un pêcher.

A un moment, il rouvre les yeux. Me fixe. Il demande :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il demande, il ajoute doucement :

\- Vous me fixez depuis tout à l’heure.

Pauvre type que je suis. Je détourne la tête, je regarde ailleurs. Pas ailleurs, non. De ses yeux, je glisse un moment au reste de son corps, avec ma bouche tremblante d’imbécile et mes yeux qui voudraient l’aspirer. Il avale sa salive, sa pomme d’Adam demande à être mordue.

\- Désolé.

\- Non mais, je me demande pourquoi ?

 _Tu te demandes vraiment ?_ Je détourne la tête. Ce n’est pas que j’ai honte, que j’ai les joues rouges. C’est que je me sens, ailleurs, étrange, c’est tellement incongru. Il n’a même pas l’air gêné, ou en colère. Il se demande, c’est tout.

On annonce Le Creusot TGV. La mère et sa fille dans l’autre moitié du carré rangent leurs affaires, et avec elles presque tout le reste du train. Enfin, pas mal de personnes.

\- J’étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il hoche la tête, se replie à nouveau dans sa recherche du sommeil. J’ai du mal à avaler ma salive, j’ai mal dans la gorge. Je n’arrête pas de penser à des trucs. Je n’arrête pas d’imaginer. Le wagon se vide. J’ai envie de lui. Ça n’a aucun sens, c’est seulement là. Il a posé sa tête sur la tablette maintenant. Il pourrait s’allonger en face pourtant, ou sur les deux sièges là-bas, au fond, vides. Tout au fond. Avec personnes autour, sur plusieurs rangées. Je devrais peut être lui dire.

J’ai envie de me frotter contre son dos. Je vois la naissance de ses fesses. Ça me fait grogner. Je déteste avoir des érections en public, je trouve ça tellement gênant. Je crois que ça fait partie de toutes ces choses que je trouve gênantes parce qu’au fond, elles m’excitent. Mais que c’est mal. Sale. Déviant. Pas bien. Qu’en sais-je. Alors ça me gêne et ça m'excite aussi. Ça me rend... C'est comme être dans l'eau. Les mouvements sont ralentis. Comme quand on se réveille en plein sommeil profond. Que pendant un moment, on est dans le flou. J'ai ces vagues de désir en moi et je ne pense pas à la honte, à la bienséance, à... À la réalité. Je n'y pense pas du tout. Je ne pense qu'à ses fesses plaquées contre moi. 

Ma main vient caresser l'air au-dessus de son dos. J'hésite. Le tissu colle légèrement à sa peau, son dos est en sueur. J'ai envie, c'est physique, j'ai envie d'un contact, n'importe lequel. Je touche son dos. Mes doigts s'humidifient au contact. C'est bon. C'est tellement bon. Il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers moi, mais ne se dégage pas. Et pendant un petit moment, on se regarde en silence. Il finit par hausser un sourcil et _ta communication non verbal me fait bander d'accord ? Si tu mords tes lèvres je vais jouir sans un geste, je n'y comprends rien non plus._

\- Il y a des sièges libres ... Si vous voulez vous allongez. Pour dormir.

J'enlève ma main, il se redresse un peu. 

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. De toute façon. 

Néanmoins, il regarde autour de lui. Je le vois hésiter. Les deux sièges devant nous sont libres. Il me remercie et se levant, il s'y glisse. Il est face à moi, maintenant. Puis il se recroqueville et s'allonge. Il a la tête dessous, je ne le vois plus. Mais lui, lui il voit sous la tablette. Il voit mes genoux. Il voit mes mains. 

Le wagon est désert. Il est là, à essayer de dormir. Il a surement les yeux fermés, il ne doit pas regarder. Mais peut-être. Je ne sais pas. 

Mes jambes s'écartent toutes seules. Je perds mes mains le long de mon aine. Je pense à Samuel. Je l'imagine en train de me regarder. Parfois, on s'allonge côte à côte sous la couette, on se caresse et on se regarde. C'est un jeu, c'est celui qui craquera le premier. Je perds toujours. Quand il se branle, il gémit, se tortille, halète. Il est sublime et surtout, il aime s'arrêter et me murmurer, _sans toi je ne prends pas mon pied, je ne sais pas faire, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, met tes mains à la place des miennes, j'aime quand tu t'occupes de moi._ Je pense à Samuel et je me caresse, par-dessus mon pantalon. Je halète dans le wagon vide, entre mes dents serrées, les yeux grands ouverts. Ça me brûle dans les doigts, j'en veux plus. J'en veux plus et je ne contrôle plus mes doigts, je tire sur mon jean, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Avec Samuel, tout est servi sur un plateau, on ne joue pas à se frustrer, on se donne. Mais là c'est différent, je n'ai pas appris à tenir et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je devrais m'en empêcher. Je ferme les yeux, je passe le tissu, je me branle caché sous la tablette, assis dans le train, les lèvres fermés mais au travers desquelles je gémis quand même au premier contact. 

Des doigts touchent mon genou. 

Je retire brusquement ma main. Il se redresse. Il a l'air calme et ensommeillé.  Et autre chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Moi je suis paniqué, brusquement couvert de sueurs froides.  Très lentement, il me sourit. En coin, les yeux un peu plissés. Un courant électrique me traverse. Je me lève brusquement, marche jusqu’aux toilettes en titubant presque. Je verrouille la porte, terrifié à l'idée qu'il me rejoigne. J'ai à peine le temps de descendre mon jean. J'effleure ma peau et je jouis contre le mur en plastique, si brusquement, si fort que je m'entends gueuler comme en écho. 

Je reste assis sur les toilettes un moment, après. Je nettoie le mur, vaguement dégoûté. Tout ce qui était excitant paraît brusquement sale, après l'orgasme. Ou tout du moins, dépourvu d'intérêt. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage. J'envoie un message à Samuel, je lui dis qu'il me manque déjà et il ne répond pas. Il doit être abasourdi de recevoir un truc comme ça. J'ai les doigts qui tremblent, il faut que je me calme. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas y retourner. C'est la honte. C'est...

Et son sourire...

J'y retourne. Mais il a changé de place. Il est assis au fond, au deux places toutes seules. Je regarde mes pieds. Je suis un exhibitionniste de train. Whaou. Génial. Ce n'est même pas de la honte. C'est de l'incompréhension de moi-même. 

Je ne veux même pas penser à Samuel ou à lui. Je ne veux penser à rien.  Même l'orgasme immense qui vient de me traverser ne suffit pas à m'apaiser. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne, comme le silence après les explosions. Tympans tremblants. Mal au ventre.  J'ai envie de vomir, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Quand je redresse la tête, je me rends compte qu'il me regarde.  D'un léger signe de tête, il me fait signe de le rejoindre. 

Je me liquéfie. J'ai l'impression que mon sang devient poisseux.  Mes gestes sont mal assurés. Je me heurte deux fois aux sièges avant d'atteindre la rangée du fond, où il m'attend.  Je me glisse en automate à côté de lui. Je fixe mes pieds. Puis les siens. Je remonte le long de ses jambes. Arrivé à sa taille, je me rends compte qu'il a remonté l'accoudoir. 

Et défait sa ceinture. 

Je suis électrisé à nouveau. J'ai l'impression que les polarités ont été inversées. L'excitation prend le dessus sur la peur de l'inconnu, des conséquences. Je suis excité, je suis emporté, je suis prêt. Il y a quelque chose dans ma tête qui jubile. Je pose la main sur sa cuisse. Pendant un moment, on se regarde en silence. Il est si calme que je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent. S'il a un magnétisme dont je n'ai pas vraiment conscience qui pousse plein de mecs comme moi à avoir envie de lui. Je me demande combien lui ont cédé, combien ont tout fait pour l'avoir, je me demande s'il a des désirs comme les miens, ou s'il marche, terriblement serein, dans un monde ou des inconnus dans des trains tard le soir se relaient pour lui tailler des pipes comme s'il était un genre de Dieu surnaturel. Si j'avais la place, je voudrais être un de ces inconnus qui n'existent que dans ma tête et le prendre dans ma bouche, tout de suite. 

Et tout le long de cette pensée, on se regarde, il est tellement calme, je caresse lentement sa cuisse.  Quand je glisse ma main à l'intérieur de son caleçon, en bataillant pour écarter le tissu, il détourne la tête et ferme les yeux. Bien installé sur son siège, je le vois sourire. Je l'effleure et il se laisse faire avec l'air content de qui reçoit un massage ou une coupe de cheveux.

Au début, je l'effleure. J'hésite, le serre dans ma main. Je suis emporté. J'ai envie de plus. Mais je ne veux pas l'embrasser. Je ne veux pas le toucher plus. Je veux que ça soit comme dans ma tête.  Je referme les doigts. Il gémit. Écarte un peu plus les jambes.

Je suis complètement parti. J'ai la tête qui tourne comme de trop d'alcool. Mon menton s'appuie contre son épaule, je regarde ma main sous le tissu. J'ai tout oublié. À chaque fois qu'il gémit, de cette façon si libérée malgré l'endroit où l'on est, il provoque des pics de désirs sur ma peau et je vais plus vite, je serre plus fort, j'ai des envies plus démentes.  Je redresse la tête, mes lèvres tremblent contre sa mâchoire. Je murmure, j'ai l'impression d'être trempé, je supplie :

\- Prends-moi.

Il se contracte entre mes doigts, rouvre les yeux. Il a un orgasme et il me regarde. 

J'attends qu'il reprenne son souffle. Puis je retire lentement ma main. Je l'essuie sur le siège entre nous, il me regarde faire sans rien dire. La voix désincarnée de la SNCF annonce que l'on arrive. On regarde droit devant nous. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. J'ai le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure à en avoir la nausée. Je ne me demande plus si je suis sensé dire quelque chose, et quoi. J'ai oublié ces choses-là. Je sens seulement ma main encore tiède et poisseuse, j'entends le cliquetis de sa ceinture. Je me sens lourd. Épuisé. J'ai envie de me rouler en boule sous ma couette.  Je regarde mes chaussures.  Machinalement, je porte ma main à mon visage pour sentir son odeur.  Il touche mon coude, j'ai du mal à ne pas sursauter. On se regarde. Il me sourit un peu, tout doucement. Il demande :

\- Tu habites à Lyon ?

\- Oui. 

\- Je peux te donner mon numéro ?

Il me le dicte et je le note, les yeux dans le vague. Le train s'arrête, on récupère nos affaires et on sort. On ne se parle pas mais plusieurs fois, nos regards se croisent et il me sourit. Moi, je suis épuisé, à avoir du mal à tenir debout.  On se sépare devant la gare. Je me dirige vers les bus, Il va rejoindre une fille qui l'attend sous l'horloge. Ils s'embrassent, je suis complètement ailleurs. Je fixe ses fesses quelques secondes. Me secoue. Et rejoint mon bus. 

Je sais ce que je suis sensé faire. Il y a des règles, des schémas. Mais comment je pourrais m'imaginer rentrer quelque chose comme ça dans un schéma ? Est-ce que l'on suit les règles de la drague lorsque l'on a branlé un inconnu dans le train et qu'il a jouit entre vos doigts ? Est ce qu'il y a un cheminement prévu ? Je devrais attendre. Et puis lui envoyer un SMS. L'air de rien. A la cool. Mais non, ce n'est pas un copain que je cherche. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Et qu'il me jette. Je veux qu'il me fasse mal. Je ne veux jamais savoir son prénom. Je veux être secoué. Je veux avoir des courbatures et penser à ce qui les a provoquées. A sa queue. Je veux le sentir couler sur l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je veux avoir envie de me taper la tête contre les murs. 

Je l'appelle le lendemain, à midi, en rentrant du travail. Il dit allo, plusieurs fois, puis il comprend. On s'écoute mutuellement  respirer un petit moment. Je suis allongé dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, je l'imagine. Je m’entends gémir tout bas. Il me dicte son adresse. Ajoute " Je suis seul jusqu'à 19h. " et raccroche. 

Je ne me prépare pas. Je ne me fais pas beau, je ne réfléchis pas. Je sors de chez moi avec ma sale gueule de tous les jours, en vans et sweat shirt. Je cours jusqu'à chez lui avant de me mettre à réfléchir. Je m'enferme dans la musique le ton du trajet. C'est assez loin pour me donner le temps de la réflexion, pas suffisamment loin pour me donner celui de la fuite. J'arrive chez lui le cœur battant. C'est comme un premier rendez-vous, avec la peur et l'envie, mais des attentes différentes. Elles s'éparpillaient tellement, j'ai dû les fixer, les recentrer parce que je sais déjà que je ne serais pas à la hauteur. Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver la haut ? Une chambre rouge, un bordel d'artiste avec des corps nus sur les murs, l'antre de barbe bleue ? Et s'il m'attachait au lit et décidait de manger ma queue avec un bon chianti, genre silence des agneaux ? Je sonne à la porte. Il y a son nom dessus, et l'initiale de son prénom, un A. Je ne sais même pas son prénom.  Il m'ouvre. On ne parle pas. On ne parle pas du tout, depuis le début. Mais ça me va. 

Un deux pièces. Décoré discrètement mais avec goût. Assez sombre, très doux. Du gris clair, de la moquette, des tableaux. Il traverse le salon, je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. On s'assoit sur le lit. Je regarde mes mains, pétrifié. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur, je ne sais même pas de quoi.  Il dit, doucement :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas enlever ta veste ? 

Je l'enlève.  Son bras vient autour de ma taille. Il me repousse sur le matelas, y appuie mes épaules.  Puis il m'embrasse. 

On s'embrasse un moment, il retire son tee-shirt et m'enlève le mien. Ses mains passent sur mon ventre, je sens sa queue frotter contre la mienne à travers le tissu du jean, quelque chose monte en moi et il me faut un moment pour me rendre compte que c'est de la frustration. C'est agréable. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Ça, je l'ai avec Samuel. Je voulais être chose. 

Je le repousse. Il hésite, caresse mon ventre avec sa main. 

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Je veux autre chose. 

Je me détourne. Je ne peux pas demander. Je ne sais pas ce que je fous là, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est tendre. Ce n’était pas ça. Pas prévu comme ça. Il caresse encore mon ventre. Je me suis détourné, il a ses hanches contre l'arrière de mes cuisses, je sens sa queue à travers le jean, je le sens se frotter à mes fesses et je le veux en moi. Il ouvre les boutons de mon jean. 

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. 

Ma tête part doucement en arrière, se pose dans le creux de son cou. Il me caresse à même la peau et demande à nouveau :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Ce dont tu as envie.

Ses mains sont puissantes, il me fait haleter trop vite. Il me regarde. Je vibre. Je murmure :

\- Je veux que tu me prennes. Et uniquement ça. 

Je le vois sourire, tirer sur mon jean pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes. Il demande à mi - voix :

\- Et si j'ai très envie de te gouter sur ma langue ?

Ses doigts appuient déjà en moi. Ma voix tremble et arrive enrouée quand je répète :

\- Uniquement ça. 

Il ne m'embrasse pas. Ne caresse plus mon ventre et mes bras. Ses mains puissantes me traitent comme un pantin. Il me déshabille, me jette sur le ventre. Je ferme les yeux, je me fous de la couleur des draps ou de sa peau. Je veux ressentir. Je veux être habité autant qu'abîmé. 

Je sens ses doigts. Ils sont calleux, puissants. Je mords le drap. 

Il vient en moi. Je rugis contre le tissu, il enfonce ses ongles dans mes hanches. Mes genoux appuient fort dans le matelas, ses jambes écartent les miennes. Il avance la main pour me caresser et je la repousse. Uniquement ça. _Baise-moi. Tu ne comprends pas ? Baise-moi comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait._

Ça fait mal. Ça transcende. Son souffle gémissant me bouleverse.  J'ai mal partout.  Je veux le garder en moi.  Je suis bien. J'ai atteint quelque chose de beaucoup plus loin.  Je ne tremble plus qu'au rythme de ses hanches. Je voudrais qu'il me parle. Mais bientôt, il gémit bien plus bruyamment que dans le train. Il se retire brusquement mais je le sens quand même  couler contre l'arrière de mes cuisses.  J'ai le souffle coupé. Il s'effondre sur moi de tout son poids. Nos jambes se mêlent, il mord fort mon cou. Quand il demande si j'en veux encore, je jouis dans ses draps et il rit. 

Puis il me serre. Terrassé par l'orgasme, ses gestes devenant tremblants et hésitants, il s'effondre complètement, m'entraîne sous la couette et m'enlace comme si j'étais à lui, il mêle nos corps en sueur et se raccroche moi. J'agrippe ses mains. Je vais m'endormir. 

C'était si bon.

Je me réveille. Andréa est contre moi, c’est même lui qui m’a réveillé. L’orgasme nous a tellement achevés cette fois que l’on s’est endormi dans la même position, toujours emboités. J’ai vraiment mal. A chacun de nos rendez-vous, j’ai l’impression que cette fois, je ne vais jamais m’en remettre. J’ai les fesses endolories, voilà. Il est encore à moitié dans sa torpeur mais ses hanches s’ajustent aux miennes et je gueule. Ça le réveille complètement, je gueule encore plus quand il se retire. Ça fait rire ce salaud. Il s’allonge près de moi. Sa main caresse lentement mon dos nu, je frémis. Il s’approche, embrasse ma hanche. Descend sur ma cuisse, remonte entre mes jambes, les écarte du bout de ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Non...

\- Mais j’ai envie.

\- Moi je veux juste baiser.

\- Ca en fait partie.

\- Je veux juste me faire enculer.

\- T’as l’air d’un gamin quand tu parles comme ça.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Lui, il aime les mots crus, les gémissements sans retenue, se balader nu dans son appartement. Il est libre, dans tout son corps, il ne connait pas la honte ou même la pudeur. Moi j’ai honte, de tout, de moi, de prendre mon pied, de ce qu’on fait. Ma honte m’excite. Parler crûment me choque et me fait vibrer. Je ne suis qu’un gamin. Il est au-dessus de moi, je sens sa bouche là où j’ai mal, c’est sale, ce n’est pas bien, c’est tellement bon. Je cache mon visage.

\- Arrête... J’veux pas...

Sa langue. Je tremble, j’ai mal au ventre. Je le repousse, m’effondre un peu, gémis. Il s’allonge à nouveau. Caresse mon visage et je repousse encore sa main.

\- Je veux pas. Je veux juste, que tu me prennes, et après, après t’es sensé me jeter mais...

\- Mais j’ai pas envie.

Je le déteste. Il me tient, par les couilles la queue les tripes et le cœur. Et le cœur. Non, il n’a pas envie de me jeter. Loin de là. Au contraire, il me tire vers lui.

\- Je te donne ce que tu veux,

Il me tient contre son torse, tout collé à lui, enlacé, à me toucher, me caresser et embrasser ma gorge, me couvrant de frissons.

\- Alors donne-moi ce que moi je veux.

C’est à ça que l’on joue, même si j’essaye toujours de résister, de l’empêcher, je cède à chaque fois, depuis la première fois. C’est le même scénario chaque semaine. Il me prend comme je veux être pris, hâtivement, sans scénario, sur le lit ou la table, ou le mur ou le sol, il gémit et me parle, il me possède et me démolit jusqu’à que je crie grâce pour ma chair martyrisée. Et puis il m’enlace, il m’embrasse et me parcourt de ses mains, il s’endort le nez dans mes cheveux bien au chaud sous la couette. Il me donne cette douleur, cette explosion, cette brutalité et puis il me prend ma douceur, ma tendresse, mes caresses. Chacun prend chez l’autre ce qu’il a du mal à demander ailleurs. C’est comme deux rounds sans gagnants ni perdants.

J’aime qu’il me possède,

J’aime qu’il me protège.

J’aime sa sensualité sans artifices, profonde, qui me fait trembler parfois rien qu’à le regarder.

Je ne connais que son prénom, son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Je ne le vois qu’ici, je ne lui dis rien de moi et n’apprend rien de lui.

On ne fait pas l’amour, il m’encule et m’enlace.

Sur sa peau quand il dort, je me retrouve à dessiner du bout des doigts, sans me poser des questions.

Ce n’était pas ce que je désirais, mais ça m’a pris.

C’est une étrange place,

Mais c’est la mienne.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.  
> Si je puis me permettre.  
> @handsbruised


End file.
